Summer singing
by Lizzylovesmusik
Summary: When Eli sings to Clare and takes her to a concert will it turn into a new beggining for eclare?T for now... ;  mayb M for later needs reviews though. And ik first chapter sucks but give later ones a shot.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic so don't judge il get better I promise: !

**Eli was thinking of how long he and clare had been friends. It happened so long ago he barley remembers, all he can recall was the time they were at the park when they were five.**

_**Flash back: "Eli push me!"Clare laughed as she ran across the playground to the swings. "anything for you baby Blue" Eli replied laughing as she jumped on the swing ready for him to let her soar higher. Clare giggled at his nickname for her, "Green bean I want to go higher" clare wailed and Eli just laughed at her reply. "come on Clare im just YOUR eli not a vegetable."**_

**End of flashback.**

** But now they were all grown up and like their parents had guessed in freshman year of High school at degrassi, they became a couple that were known as ECLARE.**

"**Eli what are you thinking about?" Clare asked as they lay across her backyard. It was summer and they were having their annual camping trip in Clare's yard. "Just thinking of how lucky I am to have you." Eli smoothly replied picking Clare up to lay on his lap. Clare rested her head on Eli's shoulder as he sung her favorite Black Veil Brides song to her: Carolyn. "I wish to god id known that I, I didn't stand a chance." Eli sung out loud making Clare sit in shock. She loved his voice. It was manly and deep but perfect. "You're a sexy singer" Clare blushed as she complimented him. Eli shrugged and said," You're always sexy blue" and Clare laughed as she finished humming the song with him. **

**Ik it was really short so far but I need to know if it was even close to good. I promise it will get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

As promised heres chapter two and thanks for the reviews so far it made me feel soooo special:)

When Eli woke up he was suprised to see clare laying comfortably on top of him. "Baby Blue wake up" Eli wispered in clare's ear as she blinked a couple times then shyly moved off eli. "Oh no you dont," Eli picked her right back up and layed her on his lap,"your staying here with me" he said as he gave her a good morning kiss. "Anything for you, my ELi". Then Clare suprised him and deepend the kiss, this never happens and he smirked into the kiss. "whats got you so cocky" calre sarcasticly called to him. "jsut the fact that tonight i get to see you in a hot dress when I take you to a Black Veil Brides concert!"  
>Eli pretend it was nothing big but knew it meant everything to Clare. "NO WAY. NO FUCKING WAY. ELI I LOVE YOUUUUU!" Clare was jumping up and down as she said this. He promised her that one day he would take her and it looked like it was the day.<br>"Way Clare. I wouldnt lie about something like this and I like to keep my promises thank you very much."Eli was sarcastic at the last part but meant every word."Im taking you out tonight and your parents even said you could stay over since the just LOVE me" but Clare wasnt listening she was getting changed and was freaking out. She took his hand and pulled him to morty.  
>"Where are we going?" asked the very confused ELi. "If you want to see me in a sexy dress you gotta take me shopping. NOW!"<p>

"Clare come on youve tried on like 30 dresses and look beautiful in all of them!" Eli told clare sitting in the dressing room with her. Thats what he loved about her. Eventhough they werent intamite all time, which they hated others that did, they were comfortable with eachother. "Eli" clare pouted sticking out her bottom lip whcih she knew he couldnt resist,"please help me find the right dress." And with that cute little puppy face ELi gave his signature smirk and left with clare to find "THE" dress. Then he spotted it, the dress that would make his girlfriend look drop dead gorgeous.  
>"Get it" Eli comanded handing Clare the Black to the waist poof out dress with red accents. "its perfect" Clare said and went to pay. ELi caught clare around the waist and turned her around for a kiss."oh no you dont, if your going to wear that dress for me im not letting my beautiful girl buy it." "But ELI" Clare complained, "you already got me a ticket to the concert at least let me buy MY dress" without another thought Eli turned around and headed to the cashier to pay for the dress.<p>

"Clarreeeeeeee, you look beautiful please let me come in" Eli banged on the door since his girlfriend locked herself in HIS bathroom to get ready. "Fine" clare let out a hmph as he marched into the bathroom and to the mirror to do his hair. As he turned he saw how his Clare looked for the first time. " OHMYGAWD!" and with that he stole Clare into a million kisses.  
>As she deepened the kiss and her fingers ghosted up his shoulders into his dark locks of hair, he explored her mouth. Trying to hold back a moan he quickly moved down to her neck as she pulled his hair. "COME ON KIDS IF YOU WANT TO MAKE THE CONCERT YOU GOT TO SKIDATLE!" Cece screamed from downstairs...<p>

HEY OKAY SO I GOT A TON OF REVIEWS AND IT MADE MY HEART SWELL, BUT I NEED SOME SERIOUS HELP WITH THE STORY. sHOULD I PUT IT INTO ELIS THOUGHTS? FROM HIS PERSPECTIVE? AND IF ANYONE WANTS TO HELP ME WRITE THIS EMAIL ME! O YEA CHECK OUT DEGRASSIBEARS STORIES THERE SOOOO GOOD YOULL LOVE THEM I PROMISE! REVIEW AND HELP PLZZZZ 


End file.
